The present invention relates to an automatic adjuster releasing apparatus which is capable of releasing an automatic adjuster for a drum brake.
A conventional releasing apparatus of this type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Utility Model Application No. 61-182428. More specifically, in a drum brake provided with an automatic adjuster mounted on the outside of a wheel cylinder, there is provided an adjuster release lever pivotally connected at an intermediate portion thereof to the wheel cylinder body, one end of the adjuster release lever facing an inner surface of an adjuster lever so as to be engageable therewith while the other end is loosely fitted in an opening on a backing plate. The adjuster lever is disengaged from an adjuster gear by operating the adjuster release lever.
In the above conventional apparatus for releasing an automatic adjuster for a drum brake, however, the other end of the adjuster release lever is manually operated to be tilted so as to pivotally move the whole of the adjuster release lever, so that the one end of the adjuster release lever is urged against the inner surface of the adjuster lever to lift the same to thereby disengage the adjuster lever from the adjuster gear. With this construction, the adjuster lever must be of a large size. Moreover, a rubber cap fitted in the opening on the backing plate is rather inferior in resistance to intrusion of rain water because the rubber cap is also intended to serve another function of restraining the rattling of the adjuster release lever.
In addition, an improper mounting of the rubber cap would fix the adjuster lever in its released condition, which adversely affects an adjusting operation by the automatic adjuster apparatus.